


Flowers

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, because hux needs more fluffy moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: Okay but imagine Hux and Kylo having to go to some planet for First Order business. The planet is very flower based. So imagine Hux being very confused when this girl starts bringing him flowers everytime she sees him. But Kylo knows what the flowers means. He told Hux that it's their way of showing that they have a crush on someone. ( Sorry if this isn't very good it's just an idea I had ) </p><p>From the @thirst-order-confessions on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Google is so helpful with imperial ranks (wonder if the first order have the same military system…hmmm)
> 
> P.S If you squint hard enough you might see that Kylo likes you

This is ridiculous….” The General said while gesturing to the excessive amount of flowers in his office. He took one the flowers that lying on his desk and crush it with his gloved hands. To Hux his office look like a complete mess with all this nature in but to Kylo who has been sitting down the couch watching the aggravated crush a flower, it was rather nice. Hux had to maneuver himself around his desk just to sit down, “Ren if this is some kind of joke you are-”

“I did not send you flowers, General.” The knight said quickly. Like as if he would ever send Hux flowers. He rather freeze to death on Hoth than giving Hux flowers. 

“Then who did?!” 

“I don’t see why you such be so upset about having a room full of flowers.” The knight reach over next to him to pick up a flower, “I think it brightens up the place.” His voice drip with sarcasm. Though he did like some of the flowers personally. Especially the red ones. 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, _Commander._ ” He glared at the knight, “I asked who sent these.” 

Ren chuckled as his place the flower back in its proper place, “You really haven’t figure it out.” This made Hux narrow his eyes. Ren knew Hux was in no mode to bicker with him (not that he ever was). A distorted sigh came out of the mask, “(L/N).”

Hux raised an eyebrow, “Who?” He never heard of (L/N). Being General of a mass warship he didn’t have the time to know every single person on his ship. Unless that person was doing an outstanding job that caught his attention, reprehending or the person dead by the knight’s hand (or Force). 

Kylo knew she was. Of course he knew. After going undercover as Matt the rader technician, he had a chance to meet some of the crew of the Finalizer including a certain quiet officer under Lt. Mitaka. 

“The one who is always around Lt. Mitaka.” 

“Her?” Hux remembered seeing you always around Mitaka and only spoke to the lieutenant. Hux barely remembered the time you spoke to him was when Mitaka was in med bay after Kylo had choked him unconscious. He place his elbows on his desk and rested his chin in the back of his hands holding his face up, “I’ll have her sent in to clean up this mess.” 

Kylo cross his arms, “You mean to tell me that you haven’t figured out why she sent you these?”

“I do not care why she sent them. I just want these out of my office.” 

Kylo had to chuckle, “Rather cold aren’t you, Hux.” 

Hux rose an eyebrow, “Point?”

“When a person sends another person flowers it means they like that person.” He look the oversized bouquet of flowers, “Guess she likes you a lot.” 

The General wasn’t sure how to take this new information in but he didn’t back out of calling you here into his office.

* * *

By the time you got to his office you felt like you were going to have a panic attack. Seeing your commander there as well only made it worst. Bad enough Hux called you here and now Commander Ren was here to waiting outside the door.

“Sir.” You formally acknowledged his presence. 

“Junior Lt.” If only you could see the amusement on his face (maybe a hint of pity to since he didn’t know what Hux was going to do to you), “The flowers are quite lovely by the way.”

“Flowers?” You looked confused for a second until General Hux’s door opened. 

You wanted to just lie on the floor and die. 

“Come in Junior Lt. (L/N)” The General was stand in front of his desk with his hands behind his back. Normally you have blushed hearing him say your last name but right now embarrassment and dread was killing any romantic feelings you have. You walk inside the office and the door close immediately behind you. You’re glad Kylo Ren didn’t follow behind you and left you to this shameful moment. 

* * *

“Sir I want to apologize-!” You panicked and was about to just beg for your superior officer’s forgiveness but Hux cold glare made you shut up quickly and look down at the flower.

“Why did you send me flowers, Junior Lt?” 

You opened your mouth but nothing came out. 

“When I ask a question I expect an answer.” You didn’t see him move a hand from behind his back to pick a flower.

“I thought you would like them, sir?” You hoped you will have quick death.

“Is that so? You send them because you thought I would like them?”

“Yes, sir…” You’re not hiding your nervousness very well not that you were before.

“You didn’t send these flowers because you have romantic feeling for me, Junior Lt.”

Now you wished Kylo Ren stayed so he could have killed you, “….Sir, I-…Yes, sir.” If you weren’t in front of the General, you would have broke down and cried but you still had some dignity. 

Hux walked forward making you look up at him. The next action Hux mad threw you for a loop. His place a flower behind your ear and he lean to whisper, “The feeling is mutual.” He pulled away, “Next time just one small bouquet of flowers would suffice.” 

“Uh…I did order one..sir..” The florist must have messed up your order badly, “But you do like them, sir?” 

Hux hummed, “ They’re adequate.”

You took that as a yes.


End file.
